The present invention deals with an attachment or holding device. More particularly, the present invention deals with a dual or multiple holding device.
Clasps and holding devices have been known for many years. However, such clasps and holding devices typically include a pair of generally opposing arm portions which are biased toward one another. The clasp or holding device holds the item to be secured between those two generally opposed arms. Therefore, if the clasp is to be used to attach the item to be secured to another item or to a structure, the generally opposing arm portions must be secured about both the item to be secured and the structure. The generally opposing arm portions then exert a force which causes the item to be secured and the structure to come into frictional contact with one another. In this way, the item is secured to the structure.
Such clasps or holding devices suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, if one desires to remove the item which is secured to the structure from the clasps, one must release the clasp or holding device so that not only does the item which was secured to the structure become unsecured, but the clasp also becomes unsecured from the structure. In other words, the item to be secured is only removable if the entire clasp is removed from the structure. This can result in cumbersome and time consuming operation.
In addition, such prior clasps or holding devices are typically not formed or shaped to accommodate a wide variety of structures. Therefore, they have only limited utility.
Further, many such prior art clasps are formed so the generally opposed arm portions have a substantially constant width. Many such arm portions have a fairly small width. This results in an undesirably low amount of frictional contact between the clasping arm portions and the structure and can cause the holding device to be easily, and accidentally, dislodged from the structure to which it is attached.
In addition, many prior art clasps or holding devices can only be attached to the structure after performance of a number of mechanical steps. While this may provide a secure, and relatively fixed, attachment of the clasping device to the structure, it can be cumbersome and inefficient. In some circumstances, such devices can be quite impractical. For instance, certain activities, such as golf, require the golfer to carry or have accessible a variety of different implements. Also, it is common in the golf industry for golfers to rent carts for only a single round or for a single day of golf. If a clasping or holding device is to be used by the golfer, those which require a number of mechanical operations to connect the holding device to the golf cart would simply be impractical.